Look My Eyes
by Hina Lightwood
Summary: /AU/ Dolor. Porque me pasa esto? Nunca lo habia sentido -A...alejate- Me niego a hacer lo que mi madre me impone, no voy a ser como los demas. MxS
1. Prologo

**Holaaa~**

**Me presentare esta vez como una escritora y no como una... mmm reviewdera -?-** **=P**

**bueno es la primera historia _descente_ de Soul Eater que escriboo Yay! jijijiji -?-**

**mmm okay... ignoren eso porfavor ^^**

**jeje bueno voy a explicar un poco la historia jeje**

**nahh mentira me da pereza =P**

**en fin... **

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece u.u le pertenece a Atsushi Okubo! Vere si alguna vez en mi vida podre comprarla xD ojala... en fin la historia y todo lo que no reconoscan es mio, hago esta historia solo por que me gusta leer =D**

**Sin mas que decir...**

**Lean!**

**No mueran xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Look My Eyes~<strong>

**oOoOo**

**oOo  
><strong>

**Prologo**

El sonido de unas palomas revoloteaban cerca de la ventana hiso que mirara para afuera.

La vista era hermosa.

El mar era de un azul claro y atras se veia como el sol salia por detras de una montaña, al rededor del tren volaban unas palomasen grupo y formaban piruetas sincronisadamentes. Se sentia como en una extraño inicio de una pelicula. Haci tambien lo sentia, sentia como si desde este momento una nueva historia fuera a empezar.

Mi vida, era... un asco.

Venia de la prestigiosa familia de musicos de los Evans. Antes vivia feliz, ya que mi mama estaba con nosotros, ella era la unica que apreciaba mi musica, ya que todos decian que mi musica era muy lugubre y misteriosa, por lo que todos decian que parecia un demonio, mi mama era la unica que sabia que esa musica representaba mis sentimientos. Pero ella murio y yo me converti en la obeja negra de la familia. Vivia bajo la sombra de mi hermano, el "hijo perfecto", el que a todos conmovia con su musica de violin que el mismo componia. Siempre vivi haci hasta lso 16 años, en los que me separe de mi familia y empeze a viajar por todo el mundo.

Despues de mi cumpleaños 17, mi padre logro contactarme.

Me pidio que porfavor me metiera a un internado, para que pudiera seguir con mis estudios.

Algo que me toco aceptar si no queria regresa a casa.

Ahora estoy aqui, en este tren que me lleva a un pequeño pueblo apartado de todo. Se encontraba en un desierto. Aun asi quedaba cerca de un mar, algo raro debo decir, ningun desierto puede estar tan cerca. pero al parecer este pueblo es el lugar en donde todo se puede.

Pude ver como pasabamos por al lado de un cartel que decia "Bienvenidos a Death City".

El nombre sinceramente me producia escalofrios.

Sentia que probablemente entrara a una ciudad donde todos estaban muertos o al menos donde se encontraban mcuhas cosas sobrenaturales.

Desecho esa idea en su mente.

Era imposible.

El no creia en todas esas historias de vampiros, hombre lobos y fantasmas.

El tren paro bruscamente, alarmando a todos los que estaban ahi.

-Lo sentimos, hemos tenido un problema, en unos cuantos minutos retomaremos el camino- resono por todo el tren la voz de la encargada

Mire por la ventana perezosamente. Realmente no me interesaba para nada lo que habia pasado.

Mis ojos se abrieron a mas no poder ya que de un momento a otro crei ver una cabellera rubia pasar a rapido velocidad por el lado del tren. Fue tan rapido, menos de un segundo, pero aun asi en el momento en que ella paso al lado, el tiempo se detuvo, pude ver su larga cabellera rubia y unos ojos jade que resaltaban en su palida piel.

Parecia un angel.

-Te estas volviendo loco Soul Evans-me dije a mi mismo en voz alta mientras me cojia la cabeza con las manos.

El tren volvio a ponerse en marcha.

Sinceramente se estaba volviendo loco. Primero piensa en cosas de fantasmas por el nombre del pueblo y luego cree ver una chica pasar a tan alta velocidad, que apenas y pudo verla.

Suspire.

-Deberia de dejar de pensar en eso...-susurre

* * *

><p><strong><span>Acepto de todo!<span>**

**Acepto:_ tomatazos, reviews-bomba -_?_-, criticas, felicidades -_?_-, etc_**

**Lo que ustedes quieran ^^**

**Se que escribo espantoso u.u Asi que no se retengan! xD**

**Bueno espero que les alla gustado! (Inner: sigue soñando ¬¬) mooo mi inner es demasiado mala conmigo siempre TT-TT**

**jejeje este es apenas el prologo xD si.. se que es demasido corto pero es que no queria poner mucha parte de la historia en el prologo ^^  
><strong>

**bueno no tengo mas que decir asi que...**

**Adios~**

**Ta~**

**Cancion favorita del momento**: Some Say- Sum41

**Denle abajo~**

l

l

V


	2. ¿Bienvenido al Shibusen?

**Holitas~**

**Jejeje tuve cinco reviews en el prologo xD**

**Que súper xDxDxDxDxD**

**Estoy tan feliz que puse el primer capítulo más rápido que de costumbre =P nahh mentira es porque hoy mis papas me dejaron sola en la casa TT-TT y mis hermanos ya se fueron de nuevo a otra ciudad para continuar con la universidad, y bueno mis papas me habían dicho que me llevarían hoy a la empresa pero cuando me levante… me lleve la sorpresa de que ohh estaba COMPLETAMENTE sola en mi casa y el muy maldito de mi perro no quería moverse siquiera ¬¬ hmmp maldito Zero ¬w¬, jeje y además está lloviendo ^^U así que las lluvias siempre me inspiran xD. También hay otra razón y es que… estoy muy muy muy muy emocionada! Ya se estreno la última película de Harry Potter! Estoy tan feliz pero a la vez tan triste! Tengo ganas de llorar! Ya no habrá más películas de esta magnífica obra TT-TT ! Pero también estoy emocionada por que al fin vimos el final! xD y por supuesto que no me lo perdí! Me la vi dos veces xD pero hace como una semana jeje me lo vi el dia del estreno y luego como a los tres días volví a vérmela xD y me fui para Londres al estreno! Nahh mentira, mis papas no me dejaron u.u**

**Bueno espero que les guste! –yo creo que no, porque el capitulo sinceramente me quedo espantoso- ^^**

**Por cierto, perdón en el prologo por la mala ortografía pero es que no tuve tiempo de corregirla u.u**

**Disclaimer: ****Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenece! TT-TT le pertenece a Atsushi Okubo –cada vez que digo ese nombre me da ganas de comer sushi xD-! Aunque algún dia si alcanzo a ahorrar lo suficiente pues lo compro =P jajaja que sueño ^^ -u.u- solo me pertenece mmm la historia… y mmm los personas que no reconozcan ^^ eso es lo único mío u.u**

**Sin más que decir…**

**Lean!**

**No mueran xD**

**~Look My Eyes~**

**Capitulo 1:**

"**¿Bienvenido al internado Shibusen?"**

Baje la última escalera del tren.

Mire a mi alrededor, estaba en la estación de trenes. Para mi sorpresa, aunque fuera un pueblo pequeño y alejado de todo, la estación era bastante sofisticada. Todo estaba en completo orden y era simplemente reluciente. Los empleados vestían con trajes muy elegantes y ofrecían sus servicios a todos los que bajaran del tren.

-Bienvenido, señor- saludo una de las empleadas mientras hacia una reverencia

-Gracias-susurre

-Desea que le llevemos sus maletas, señor?-me ofreció de forma elegante

-No gracias, así estoy bien-rechace con la mano

-Si necesita algo solo llámeme-y se retiro

Sinceramente no me hubiera esperado que aquí todo fuera tan elegante y reluciente. Me hacía sentir que estaba en mi casa. Algo que me incomodaba de cierta forma.

Ignore esos pensamientos y seguí caminando.

Se suponía que afuera me estaría esperando un carro del internado para llevarme hasta allá. Parecía que el internado era bastante lujoso, por lo que podía presentir. Y por lo que veo ahora, no me estoy equivocando, porque…

-Déjeme que le abra la puerta, señor-

-…-

-Señor, me pidieron que le diera primero una vuelta a la ciudad para que la conociera por completo, ya que luego no va a tener tiempo-me informo el conductor una vez que estuvimos adentro

-Bien- solo atine a decir esto y a sentir perezosamente con la cabeza

. . .

Miraba por la ventana de la limosina sin mucho interés. Al principio había estado muy emocionado con mirar la ciudad, pero después de un tiempo, me pareció aburrido. Todas las casas tenían el mismo estilo y cuando ibas en la mitad de la calle si miraba para un lado, para el otro era exactamente igual. Parecía como si en esta ciudad el alcalde fuera un obsesionado por la simetría.

-"_Aquí sin que son raros"-_ pensé

Aparte mi mirada para luego dirigirme a mirar por dentro la limosina. Todavía no salía de mi asombro. No es como si nunca me hubiera montado en una limo, pero es que no me imagine que mis padres me enviarían a un internado tan lujoso, que hasta para recoger a un alumno nuevo, lo recogían en limosina. Me imagino que dentro del internado solo debe haber puros ricachones engreídos como los que tuve que lidiar desde pequeño. Cuando encontrara el momento, haría lo imposible para escaparme de este horroroso lugar.

. . .

Retiro lo dicho.

Este no un lugar nada horroroso. Es simplemente esplendido. Es una estructura muy bien diseñada, además de grande. Pero eso no me quita las ganas de querer escaparme. Sigue siendo una escuela de engreídos con plata, en la que el más popular, es el más millonario de todos.

Pero algo que si tengo bien claro es que…

La simetría se ve en todos lados en esta rara ciudad. El Shibusen era completamente simétrico. No me sorprendería, si el alcalde fuera el dueño del Shibusen.

Pero algo en lo que si me da mala espina son… las escaleras. Cuando empecé a subirlas, miraba para adelante y creo que nunca terminarían. Los estudiantes de acá deben de estar en buena forma si suben y bajan todos los días están malditas escaleras. No me sorprendería si estas escaleras llegan al cielo!

Empecé a caminar como perrito en las escaleras, estaba muriendo, necesitaba agua. Veo piso recto cerca, si! Si! Casi llego! Y…

Mátenme! Apenas es un mini descansadero!

Qué clase de engaño es esto? Darme esperanzas de que al fin voy a llegar y ver que todavía me falta más de la mitad. Esto es una mierda. No es nada _cool_. Esto es una mierda total. Me importa una mierda que el Shibusen puede ser un internado de lo más prestigioso, pero esta mierda de escaleras lo arruinan todo.

Caí al piso rendido, me daba por vencido, nunca llegaría a mi destino si seguía así.

-Nyajajajajajaj tu gran Ore-sama está aquí para ayudarte!-en ese momento creí ver a un dios bajar del cielo para ayudarme- Es que como eras tan debilucho no eres nada en comparación conmigo!Tu gran dios! Black Star! Nyajajajajaja- okay, ahora mismo lo veía como el mismísimo diablo

-Podrías ayudarme?-dije con fastidio

-Claro! Una persona tan BIG como yo debe ayudar a sus menores! Nyajajaja-le hubiera pegado un gran golpe en esa cabeza hueca si no fuera porque de pronto me cogió del brazo y empezó a subir las escaleras a una velocidad impresionante. Eso me hubiera parecido algo casi heroico si no fuera porque se estaba riendo como un maniático y decía miles de cosas sobre lo grandioso que era

Freno sin mucha delicadeza mientras me soltaba haciendo que me fuera de cabeza contra las escaleras. Subí un poco mi vista y pude ver piso plano. Al fin habíamos llegado! Unos pasos resonaron y Black milagrosamente se cayó. Pude ver como unos zapatos se colocaban al frente mío.

Mierda.

-Bienvenido al Shibusen joven Evans, lo estábamos esperando, pero como no llegaba mande a mi amigo a que lo buscase-dijo una voz melodiosa con completa tranquilidad

Fui levantando mi vista poco a poco, topándome con una chica de cabello rubio cenizo hasta la cintura y de ojos con un impresionante color jade. Sonreía amistosamente. Me sorprendía que hubiera personas así en este instituto de ricachones. Me di cuenta que yo aun seguí apreciándola como si ella fuera un ángel al que se le debía rendir honor. Así que rápidamente me pare de un salto, haciendo que me volviese a caer hacia adelante, dándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Mierda que me anda pasando?

"_Sera que esa chica te gusto"_

Oficialmente me estoy volviendo loco, ahora escucho una voz en mi cabeza. Esta ciudad te daña los pensamientos lógicos.

-Ven, levántate-alce la vista y pude ver que me ofrecía una mano para ayudarme a levantarme

Me incorpore un poco y lentamente fui acercando mi mano para coger la de ella. Los siguientes acontecimientos fueron tan rápidos que ni tuve tiempo de pensar en lo que había pasado. En el momento en que nuestras manos se tocaron, ella abrió los ojos de golpe y quito la mano repentinamente en un acto muy brusco. Me miro con sorpresa y miedo entremezclados.

Luego de unos microsegundos de mirarme así, salió corriendo sin dirigirme la mirada ni ninguna excusa.

La sorpresa y confusión eran las más notorias en mi rostro aun.

Que acaba de pasar?

Todo era perfecto, que fue lo que paso que hiso que me mirara así y luego saliera corriendo?

**Bien! **

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy xD**

**No quise poner mas, se que esta medio corto , pero espero que les guste ^^ a mi no me gusto mucho u.u no me gusta ninguna historia de las que hago xD (-.-) y por cierto… gracias por su apoyo! Otra cosa… lean mi nueva historia "Blue Fire of The Hearth" xD el prologo esta espantoso pero porfavor denle una oportunidad me harian muy feliz ^^**

**Respuestas de sus tan preciados Review:**

**Kasumi-Keiko11: **Ohhh gracias por decir que es interesante =D me hace muy feliz xD y si tendré mas cuidado con eso ^^es que en el prologo no tuve tiempo de corregir la ortografía, por eso hubo tantas faltas u.u y bueno tomare en cuenta tu recomendación ;D bueno aquí la conti xD espero que te allá gustado ^^

**Liz.I´m: **jajaja que bueno que te allá gustado =D y perdón! Me demore TT-TT aunque de hecho lo hiba a subir después u.u pero decidí adelantar la actualización ^^ espero que sea también de tu agrado este cap jeje y oye una pregunta que te tengo… Liz es tu personaje favorito? xD

**The Mad Doll ' Yami Akuma: **enserio te parece interesante *-* ? gracias! xD y siii a mí también me gusta bastante la idea de que sea Maka la que sepa y no Soul, aunque también me gusta al revés, pero es que ya hay muchos así gracias por tus deseos xD

**Dipi-chan:**** jajajajajaj **que risa xD batalla de inners con las miradas ¬¬ jajajaja xD y mi inner ya lo sabe xD gracias a ti *corre dramáticamente y la abraza* jajjajaaj sii tenemos que aguantar a nuestras inners u.u (Inner: ¬¬)

**Rin kagamine1:**jajaj bueno aquí la conti =D jajajaj mi Inner acepta el reto! *susurrando a Rin-chan en el oído* Es muy competitiva xD

**También gracias por agregarme a Alerts y Favorites xD me hacen muy feliz ^^ Enserio espero que les alla gustado este nuevo cap ;D las quiero muchooo, a cada una les voy a mandar a su propio Soul y Kid para que las atienda como debe xD Díganme cuál de los dos prefieren y se los mando xD n-o**

**Adiosito~**

**Ta~**

**A**nime que me esté viendo en estos momentos:

**Kaleido Star**

-**B**abu **H**oshina **H**inamori. **BHH**-


End file.
